Shadows and Light
by Ranguvar27
Summary: As Governess to the Collins family, Victoria Winters has seen many strange things. But nothing will prepare her for the arrival of one Barnabas Collins. Based on the Original Series. May Be Continued At a Later Date.
1. Chapter 1 The Governess

Shadows and Light

Chapter One: The Governess

_A/N: This is sort of AU, since in this fic Burke has died before Barnabas arrives. Also, this is my first attempt at a **Dark Shadows** fan fiction, so it will be only a few chapters. Enjoy. _

Valerie Hopewell scanned the letter in her hand, a slight frown on her face. She pushed back from her desk and exited her office, spotting a young girl. "Felicity, be a dear and ask Miss Winters to come to my office." Felicity nodded and ran off, returning a few moments later with Victoria Winters. The young lady looked a bit confused, no doubt wondering why the head of the orphanage wanted to see her.

"Yes, Mrs. Hopewell?"

Mrs. Hopewell motioned for her to come into the office. Once they were seated, she handed Victoria the letter. "I received this letter from a place called Collinwood. Have you ever heard of it?" At Victoria's confused no, she continued. "It's from an Elizabeth Collins Stoddard in a town called Collinsport in Maine, and she requests that you take a job as governess and tutor to her nephew, David. Do those names mean anything to you?"

Victoria shook her head, baffled. "I've never heard of either of them. Why should Mrs. Stoddard wish to hire someone she's never heard of?"

Mrs. Hopewell shrugged. "I don't know, dear. Mrs. Stoddard is offering a very generous salary, more than you are making here. What shall I tell Mrs. Stoddard?"

Victoria thought for several moments before smiling. "I'll accept the job."

Mrs. Hopewell smiled and patted her hand. "Good for you, dear. I'll write Mrs. Stoddard and tell her the news." Her face softened for a moment. "I will miss you, Vicky."

Victoria gave her a sad smile, and then left to get her meager belongings together, wondering why on earth someone she had never heard of should want to hire her. 'No doubt things will be resolved soon enough.'

One week later, she said her goodbyes and headed for the train station. For the first time she realized that she was on her own in the world. The idea scared and excited her at the same time. She looked out the windows of the train, watching the landscape roll by, and wondered what Collinsport looked like. Was it a small town? Would she make friends, or be as isolated as she had been at Hammond Home? What was her employer like? Vicky hoped she wasn't too stern. She had an image of Mrs. Stoddard in her mind-tall, but with an air of regal grace and elegance. Her mind switched gears, wondering about her new ward. Would he be a brat, like many of the boys at the home, or an angel that would give her no trouble? Not so secretly, she hoped for the latter.

The train wheels clicked and clacked, and gradually Victoria fell asleep.

The sound of the harsh train whistle jolted her awake and she blinked, looking around, certain that she had heard someone talking to her. She turned, staring at a rather handsome man. He had slicked back hair, brown eyes, and a rather aristocratic look. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The man laughed. "I was asking you where you're heading."

"I'm going to Collinsport. Collinwood, to be more specific."

The man frowned. "What's your name?"

"Victoria Winters, why?"

"Well, Miss Winters, might I make a suggestion? Don't get off at Collinsport. This train goes all the way to Bangor. Once you arrive there, you can go anywhere you wish."

Victoria gave him a look of confusion. "Look, Mr…"

"Devlin. Burke Devlin."

"Mr. Devlin, I am not going to run off simply because a strange man tells me to. Mrs. Stoddard personally requested me, and it would be rather rude of me to accept her offer and then never show up, don't you think?"

Burke sighed in reluctant agreement. "Yes, but that's no place for a naïve girl like you. The Collins are…well, not exactly what one would call normal."

Victoria huffed in exasperation. "Mr. Devlin, I am hardly a child. I was offered a job, and I intend to take it. Now if you will excuse me, this is my stop."

He smiled and stood with her. "Mine too. Miss Winters, I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot. Might I be allowed to buy you a cup of coffee in the café?"

Victoria considered the offer. "Very well, Mr. Devlin."

Burke smiled and offered his arm, leading her into the café, which Vicky noted was called The Blue Whale. The only other people in it were an elderly couple and the waitress, a blond girl that Vicky guessed was maybe a few years older than her. Burke led her over to the counter, and the girl smiled at them. "Evening, what can I get you two?"

Burke gave her a grin. "Two coffees, please…" he peered at her tag, "Maggie."

Maggie nodded and poured the coffee, then turned to Victoria. "So what brings you here?"

"I've been hired as governess to David Collins."

Maggie gave an exaggerated shudder. "You couldn't pay me to go in that spooky old house. Everyone says it's haunted." She held her hand out. "Maggie Evans."

Victoria shook it. "Victoria Winters."

Maggie grinned. "Nice to meet you, Miss Winters. I've gotta say, you're braver than I am!"

Burke finished his coffee. "I've got some business to tend to. Miss Winters, before I go, I want to ask you one more time if you really want to take that job. If not, I'd be more than happy to buy you a train ticket to anywhere you want. Even back home, should you wish."

Victoria smiled coolly at him. "Thank you for the offer, Mr. Devlin, but I'm not in the habit of running away."

"Well, you can't blame me for trying. Goodbye, Miss Winters." He placed a crumpled up dollar on the counter before exiting the café.

Maggie placed the money in the register before grabbing a rag and wiping the counter. "I still say you couldn't pay me to set foot there."

Victoria laughed. "What is so bad about that house?"

Maggie shrugged and continued wiping. "It's haunted. Mrs. Stoddard hasn't left the place since her husband disappeared seventeen years ago. And that brother of hers is a cold one."

Victoria laughed. "If you're trying to spook me, it won't work. I don't scare easily."

"I can see that."

The café door opened, letting in a tall blond man with a cold face. He walked over to the counter, staring at Vicky in indifference. "Miss Winters?"

"Yes?"

The man's voice was brusque. "I'm Roger Collins. Elizabeth asked me to bring you up to Collinwood." The tone of his voice made it clear that he was not enjoying the assignment, and Vicky nodded quickly. "Good. Then come along, Elizabeth is waiting."

Vicky paid for her coffee then hurried out of the cafe and into Roger's waiting car. "Thank you, Mr. Collins."

Roger didn't as much as glance at her. "Do not thank me, Miss Winters. I am merely fulfilling a request from my sister. If I had my way, you would walk to Collinwood. Now kindly be silent."

Victoria fell silent, and stared at her lap for the rest of the drive.

Collinwood was enormous! Victoria could well see how it had gained a reputation for being haunted. It sat on a hill, seeming to almost loom over the town, and she could hear the thunderous boom of waves crashing onto rocks far below.

The inside of the mansion was even more astonishing. Vicky felt like she had stepped back in time. She shivered. The house was cold, but she fancied it was from more than just lack of heat.

'This is a strange place.'

Roger seemed to think he had fulfilled his obligations, because he walked past her without a word. She looked around, wondering what she was supposed to do now, and noticed a woman walking down the hall towards her. She was tall and regal looking, and Victoria gave a tentative guess. "Mrs. Stoddard?"

"Yes. You must be Miss Winters. I should tell you that my nephew has had six governesses in as many months, and none of them have lasted. It is my hope that you will do better. I suppose you're also wondering why I hired you."

Victoria nodded. "Yes, especially since I've never heard of you or of this place until a week ago."

"I have my reasons, which I do not choose to reveal to you at this moment. For now, might I suggest that you get some sleep? You can meet David in the morning. Your room is at the top of the stairs, second door on the left."

Victoria blinked, feeling a bit off balance. "Mrs. Stoddard, I…"

"Good night, Miss Winters. We can discuss salary and other items in the morning."

Victoria nodded. "Very well, Mrs. Stoddard."

Once she had found her room and gotten settled, Vicky allowed herself a small thought. 'What am I in for here?'

Somehow, she felt that the answer would not be one she wanted to know.


	2. Chapter 2 Unearthing Barnabas

Shadows and Light

Chapter Two: Unearthing Barnabas

_**A/N: There will be a bit of Willie's POV at the end.**_

Victoria had now been employed at Collinwood for five months. In that time, she had experienced things that would make even the most skeptical of people believe in the supernatural. Her young charge had tried to kill his father and laid the blame on her fiancé-no, that was wrong. Burke wasn't her fiancé anymore. His death two months ago in a plane crash had left her devastated, and for a while Mrs. Stoddard had thought she would never bounce back. Vicky was still in mourning, but keeping up a brave front for David's sake.

They had both been through quite a lot, and Vicky was sure that nothing more could happen, and right now her biggest concern were the two men that were staying at Collinwood. She had met them a week ago.

_She was looking for David when she noticed a strange man in the parlor. He had his back to her, and was staring at the family portraits on the wall, his hands clasped behind his back. "Excuse me?" _

_The man turned a startled look on his face that quickly changed to a commiserating smile. When he spoke, his voice had a slight brogue to it. "Yes Miss?" _

_Vicky's voice was harsher than she realized. "Who are you?" _

_The man grinned and came forward, sticking out his hand. "Jason McGuire. And you are?" _

_Vicky didn't take his hand. "What are you doing here?" _

_Jason smirked. "Mrs. Stoddard has been kind enough to put up myself and my friend for a while. You must be Miss Winters." _

_Vicky nodded curtly. "What friend?" _

"_A Mr. Willie Loomis. No doubt he's wandering the grounds again…ahh, here he is." _

_Victoria turned to face Willie. Her first thought was that he looked rather cowed and mousy. Jason smiled at him, but his voice was harsh. "Willie, where've you been?" _

_Willie flinched. "Nowhere, Jason. I was just…walking." He cut his eyes over to Vicky, a small smile on his face. "Hi." _

_Vicky felt a bit sorry for him. He looked so browbeaten. "Hello, Willie. I'm Victoria Winters." _

_Willie mumbled something that sounded like, "Nice to meet you." Vicky smiled, and Jason spoke up from behind her. _

"_Well, now that you've met, would you mind excusing us, Miss Winters? Willie and I have a private matter to discuss." _

_Victoria frowned, but left the room. _

Since then, she had had very little interaction with either of them. David kept her busy, but now that he was no longer being haunted; things had quieted down a little bit. Victoria had tried to ask Mrs. Stoddard what business Jason and Willie had with her, but every time she tried Mrs. Stoddard would change the subject. Finally, Vicky got the not so subtle hinting and stopped.

She knew she wasn't the only one that didn't like them, though. It was pretty clear to her that there was no love lost between Jason and Roger. 'But then again,' she thought, 'Roger doesn't seem to like anybody.' She heard someone calling her name and turned.

"Miss Winters!"

"Yes, Mr. Loomis?"

Willie smiled and stepped into the parlor. "You don't need to call me that. It's Willie."

Victoria frowned. "Mr. Loomis, what do you want?"

Willie stepped closer, and Vicky stepped back. "You're really pretty, you know that?"

"Mr. Loomis, what do you want?"

Willie was about to answer when Elizabeth came into the parlor. "Mr. Loomis, I thought I made it clear that while you are under my roof you are to refrain from bothering anyone in this house. That includes Miss Winters. Now, I do believe Mr. McGuire is looking for you." After Willie left, she turned her attention to Vicky. "Miss Winters, David's waiting for you in his room. I want you to make sure he reads an entire chapter of Dorian Gray."

"Of course, Mrs. Stoddard."

Jason scowled at Willie. The two of them were out on Widow's Hill, and Willie kept his eyes fixed to the cliffs as Jason berated him. "And if you don't stop mooning over that girl, you're going to get in some serious trouble. We can't afford to have Mrs. Stoddard suspect anything. I've got a good scam going here, and you're not going to mess it up for me. Is that clear?"

Willie sighed. "Yes Jason. I just wish you'd tell me more."

Jason's laugh was taken by the wind. "I've told you all you need to know." He shivered. "Let's get inside, it's chilly out here."

"I'll be along in a sec, there's something I gotta do first." Jason gave him a skeptical look but went inside. Willie waited until he heard the front door slam shut before running down the drive towards the small cemetery. Three days ago, while perusing the portraits of the Collins family, he had noticed that one of them was wearing a rather large ring on his finger. A ring that had an equally large ruby affixed to it. He had asked Elizabeth about the ring, but all she had been able to tell him was that the owner had supposedly been buried with it many years ago. That had been all the incentive he needed.

Willie slipped into the cemetery, carefully making his way between the crumbling headstones to the Collins Mausoleum. The day before, he had hid everything he needed, and he grabbed his hammer, flashlight and crowbar from behind a stone angel.

The lock on the mausoleum doors was an old one, and it took only a few blows with the hammer to break, and Willie waited for a few moments, making sure that he hadn't been heard before entering the cool crypt. The coffin he wanted was directly in front of him, and he noticed that it had a rather secure looking lock and chain. For a brief moment he considered turning back, but the lure of the ruby was too much.

He positioned the crowbar at the hasp of the lock, and then struck with the hammer. The lock shuddered, but remained secure. Willie gripped hammer and crowbar tighter, and struck once more. This time, the lock gave, and the chain slithered to the floor.

Willie quickly removed the lock, lifting the coffin lid. It was heavy, and he strained under the effort. At last, the lid was up, and Willie looked into the coffin. His mouth went dry with terror as he stared into the deep black eyes of the occupant. He wanted to run, but those eyes transfixed him.

The next thing he knew, a cold hand wrapped around his throat and yanked him towards the coffin, and he felt something pierce the skin of his wrists.

When he realized his blood was being drained, Willie fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare and Arrival

Shadows and Light

Chapter Three: Nightmare and Arrival

When Willie Loomis stumbled back up to the house babbling and bleeding from a wound in his wrist, Victoria was down in the parlor reading. She jumped as the door banged open and he half fell, half stumbled in, his eyes wide and terrified. He was babbling a mile a minute, and in the string of sentences Vicki could only catch a few words. "Still alive…how…he's still alive…"

"Mr. Loomis?" Vicki asked, her voice soft with concern, and Willie screamed once then fell against the wall. Vicki felt a wave of pity for Willie. "Are you alright, Mr. Loomis?"

Willie's eyes widened, and he quickly shook his head. "I….No, don't come near me! Stay away! Stay away!" He was looking at something over Vicki's shoulder, but when she turned around there was nothing there but the open door. Willie gave another scream and fainted. Vicki ran to him, shaking him hard.

"Mr. Loomis! Wake up! Mr. Loomis!" She looked frantically around. "Help! Somebody!"

"What is all the shouting about, Miss Winters?" Elizabeth came out of the study, looking a bit peeved. She blinked in surprise at the prone form of Willie. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He came running in, babbling about someone still being alive, then screamed at somebody to leave him alone, then he fainted. I don't understand."

Elizabeth frowned. "I'll see where Mr. Maguire is, and ask him to move Willie someplace safer. He could also do something about that bite. It looks rather nasty. Now, Miss Winters, I do believe David has homework." Vicki nodded, recognizing the dismissal, and left.

Elizabeth located Jason in the kitchen, munching on a piece of bread. "Jason, Willie is in the parlor in a dead faint. Could you kindly come and take him to his room?"

"Of course, Mrs. Stoddard. How on earth did he come to that state?"

Elizabeth looked at him, supremely unconcerned. "I really could not say, Mr. Maguire. I was under the impression that you were Mr. Loomis' friend and keeper, not I. It is none of my business if you cannot keep track of him. Good day, Mr. Maguire." Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen, and Jason sighed and went into the parlor, shaking his head at Willie.

"You useless bastard. I ask you to do one thing, and you muck it up. Come on." He hauled Willie to his feet, grunting and straining. Willie blinked as he swam up from unconsciousness. "What the hell happened to you anyway?"

Willie shook. "I…don't ask, Jason! Don't ask me, ever!" Jason shrugged.

"Very well. Could you at least tell me how you managed to get bit on the wrist?"

"NO!" Willie's voice was hoarse with fear and he turned his head with a herculean effort and gave Jason a look that made him blink. "Jason, I'm asking you as your friend. Don't ever ask me where the bite came from! I….I don't want to remember! I want it to be a dream! I…." his eyes rolled back, showing the whites, and Willie fainted once again. Jason sighed in exasperation and carried him up to his room, dropping him on the bed before leaving for town.

That night, a strange visitor arrived at Collinwood. Mrs. Johnson was dusting the table when the doorbell rang. Wondering who could be calling at this time of night, she made her way over to the door. "Yes?"

The man standing in the threshold was tall, with black hair and eyes, pale skin, and leaned on a cane topped with a silver wolf's head. He smiled at Mrs. Johnson, showing surprisingly white and even teeth. The canines looked a trifle sharp, but Mrs. Johnson supposed it was the light. "Hello, does Mrs. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard live here?" Mrs. Johnson nodded, and the strange visitor smiled wider. "Wonderful. I was in hopes that I had the right home. I am a relative of hers. Might I come in? I have, you see, travelled quite a long way, and I am very weary."

"Oh, yes, of course! Do come in!"

The man stepped over the threshold. "Thank you so much. Now, you said that Mrs. Stoddard does reside here?" Mrs. Johnson nodded. "Excellent. Could you tell her that her cousin from England is here on a visit and wishes to see her?"

Mrs. Johnson blinked at him, startled. "Cousin? I….yes, of course. Wait here, please."

"Of course. And Madam, please tell her that it is Barnabas Collins."

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
